Gus Campbell
Background Gus Campbell, is a original character that belongs to the Unmei Force faction, as its second-in-command. Like Richard, his identity before he was a member of Unmei Force is unknown, with hints that he was a hero once. His codename is Prometheus, after the Greek Fire god, as he does his best to protect the members of Unmei Force and their allies to the best of his abilities, while trying to help act as a peacekeeper for everyone he meets. Appearances Much like Richard, and other Unmei Force members who partake in missions, Gus has multiple attires. Attires * The Flame that Protects, Prometheus: Wears a fire's mage robe, with a red exterior, and a black collar that extended down to his waist, with golden buttons hooked in the middle of it, and wide sleeve, long black boots that had a golden lining around the top and the toe-area. His brown hair is left to naturally fall, leaving a small tuft in the front of his head, and his, one is completely white, save for the decals of flames that creep up and over his right eye. * The Loyal Retainer, Munemori Yagyu: Wears a red long robed tunic, with short sleeves, as his lower arms were covered by silver gauntlets, with orange flame symbols over his garb, and his suneate the only visible armour on his legs, along with leather brown warrior shoes, with his personal great-sword on his back. * The Idealist Wingman, Xander Calwell: Wears causal grey jeans, brown leather shoes, and a long black military coat over his chest. Personality Unlike Richard, Gus has no need to alternate between personalities between his identities. His general behaviour is shown to be a caring and gentle person, who condones kindness over violence, as he tries his best to find peace among most situation, refusing to let more bloodshed occur. He is very friendly and caring of his friends, and does his best to ensure that they are safe over the safety of himself. He doesn’t seem to be capable of holding grudges, although he can be angered by crossing the limits of his ideals and ethics, and would not hesitate to fight if he is forced into a situation where it was the only viable option to take for the sake of the majority. It is shown that Gus has a particular worry in Richard, as he often tries to dissuade Richard from the more morally questionable actions he does. This is proven from the fact that Gus cares about his closest friend more than anything, due to the fact thay he witnessed Richard in despair before. Power and Abilities Gus has a great proficiency in wielding great-swords, as shown in his masterful combat displayed in Conflicts, and he is capable of using fire magic, even using it to enhance his attack power with his weapon. It is hinted that Gus’s fire abilities can be purely used for magic attacks, although there are only a few examples in Roots that prove this. As a soldier, he is more accustomed to the role than Richard, despite having less experience than him. He preferably uses weaponry that has reliable accuracy and strength. He also possesses the skill to lead others in various situations, to a exceptional degree comparable to the leaders of the hero teams ans various prominent organisations, hence why Richard trusts him as his second-in-command and acting leader in dire situations where Richard is unavailable. The first example of this is in UF: Retailiation/Team Chronicle: Rebellion, where Gus managed to lead the ground forces in Endor to breach through Empire lines, and assist the Hero Alliance in reaching the shield generator facility, and preventing enemy reinforcements from entering it. Relations Unmei Force -Richard Liu: Best friend, and leader -Antonio The Hedgehog: Close friends -Fox McCloud (UF): Familiar friends fighting for a united cause -Link (UF): Companions with hearts of gold -Reimu Hakurei: Friendly acquaintances -Marisa Kirisame: Friendly Acquaintances -Hong Meiling: Ally worthy of respect -Reisen U. Inaba: Allies in understanding -Sanae Kochiya: Friend of a Friend -Elma: Honest guardian of a demoness. -Corrin (UF): A loyal comrade -Gunter (UF): Fellow Guardians -Velouria: Slight concern, yet friendly -Virion: Amicable friend. -Sun: Digimon Partner (Perfect-Link) Heroes Coalition David Ishihara: Sympathetic understanding and genuine respect Jexi The Hunter: Respect for heroism Hope the Victor: Interest in the other. Ace Neptune: Interest in the other. Trivia * Gus is the deuteragonist of the Multiversal Chaos series, hailing from the same reailty Richard has come from. * Gus’s hypothetical VA is Brad Swaile for English, and Tetsuya Kimihara for Japanese Notable Quotes * "I shall protect, no matter what!" -Gus's BASARA quote, in Unmei Force; Conflicts Chapter 3 * "Hm... No wonder you spoke about eternal suffering before.... "It seems that you were cursed with it, being human, yet not so at the same time. It is far different to my friend's case... May your spirit find release from the pain you have accumulated." -Gus to Yoshitsugu Otani, after cutting down the latter, Conflicts Final Chapter * I can only fear how many lives would be laid to waste on the grounds... All those lives, to be taken away for the right to unify the land. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth..." -Gus before the Battle of Sekigahara, Conflicts Chapter 8 Category:Males Category:Unmei Force Category:Fire Users Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes Category:Danmaku Users Category:United Gensokyo Force Category:Protagonists